Mystic Deer
by Austin101
Summary: A group of islands, south of the island Fairy Tail and such guilds are located, is watched over by the Mystic Deer guild. However, things come up, and they must build up the guild all over again. As they do so, however, even more catastrophes come upon them, keeping them from going forward any more. I used to have this on my old account, but I'm editing this story (this had 8 ch.)
1. Guild Introduction

**Yes, this story used to be on my other account, Affy Taffy, but I had gotten rid of that account because I wasn't getting too much done with the stories, doing all nine of them at the same time. Therefore, I'm going to be using this account, working on two at a time until they are completed. **

**Please give a review or leave a comment with your thoughts on the story and what you think could make it better later on.**

**(Below, the ghosts flying forward towards each other, is my new way of putting breaks within the stories.)**

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-('o') ('o')-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

_**Chapter One: Guild Introduction**_

Taking a peek from the island that Fairy Tail and many other guilds are on, there is a group of islands side by side connected by bridges south of the island Fairy Tail and others are on. This group of at least fifty islands had a single guild watching over all of them. This guild was known as Mystic Deer.

Today was the 10th anniversary of the guild, June 14th, and the guild began preparing a party. There were many members of the Mystic Deer that were off on their missions, but they all tried to keep their jobs short so they could come back to party. Cream, a member of the Mystic Deer, is in charge of making the party because the Master of the guild had matters to take care of. Cream is a happy-go-lucky 17 year old, one of the youngest of the guild, and is 5' 2''. She is very bouncy and energetic, but she easily gets off task. She has no interest in romance even though everyone is so attracted to her: she has brown hair in two ponytails with the left ponytail change from brown to green as it descended to waist level, and the right ponytail did the same but with red instead of green. She usually wears a black tank top, blue short-shorts, purple and blue socks, a red left arm warmer and green right arm warmer, her left eye is green with her right eye being red, and Cream had gotten into the habit of disliking wearing shoes, just like almost every member of the guild. She was hopping everywhere telling the others that stayed at the guild to do this and that, repeating over and over that the master thought it best for her to be in charge as she bounced all around the guild.

The Mystic Deer building is three stories high, the inside almost like that of Fairy Tail's main room, except roomier. The guild used the second floor for those that had nowhere to sleep for the night, along with some harder missions than those on the first floor, while the third floor is for the S class mages.

"Seirol, start working," Cream said happily. Seirol is the mysterious, short tempered one of the guild. He is 22 and is 5' 10''. He wore a grey hooded shirt with jeans and brown shoes, and his eyes were red. He is very impatient and secretive, and yet he is one of the most intelligent members of the guild. Frustrated, Seirol got up and went upstairs to get more of the decorations stored on the second floor.

"That means you, too, Aaron," Cream bounced on as she pointed at Aaron. Aaron, one of the youngest, has green eyes with orange, spiked up hair, a coral-reef green tank top for guys, short jeans, and brown slippers. He is 16 and 4'11'', which frustrated him that he wasn't five foot by just a smudge. Aaron is the angry-about-everything member with an acception of water. He sat impatiently on a couple of boxes in the far corner of the room.

"I don't give a crap about this," he complained. "I don't want to get up and do all of this bull—"

"None of that," Cream stopped him before he could swear like he usually tries to do, but she spoke in a cheery, encouraging tone. "We are all working because this party is for the anniversary of the Guild. If you left to do a mission, then you wouldn't have to worry about helping out." Aaron continues to sit there tensed up.

"I don't freaking care." He sat there, but once Cream pulled out a bucket of sparkles, the glorious 'weapon' that Cream uses, Aaron started waving his hands in front of him as he stood up, going upstairs. As Aaron continued walking up the stairs, Lydia came down the stairs murmuring as usual. Lydia is the rude one, much more cruel and bossy than Aaron and all members of the guild other than the Master. She had brown eyes with bangs and curly hair that changed to green, yellow, orange, and red as the hair descended. She wore a light blue low-cut t-shirt which was cut off at mid-belly, wore jeans, too, and brown shoes that laced up her shin. She thinks very highly of herself as if she is an S mage. When it comes to the S mages of the Mystic Deer, their identities are kept quiet because of the Master.

"They should have listened to me," Lydia complained. "They are going to have so many problems." She sighed, carrying boxes downstairs. Aaron, as she passed by, watched her walk down the stairs. Once she went out of his sight, he continued walking into a room full of boxes of decorations. In there were Telson, Ilmari, Alexis and Blake.

"Keep up, you wimps," Telson whined. Telson is probably the oldest of the guild that anyone knew about: He is 40 years old and 5'11'', and is the craving, anxious one of the guild He has brown hair that reaches his shoulders except the bangs, but messy. He wears a light green tank-top for guys, which was shredded at every edge, along with the pants, which were brown shorts, and he wore no shoes. He wants everything his way just like Lydia, but in a more gruesome way. He cares only about power and strength, and he loves the sword that he always has with him, as well as breaking stuff.

"Oh, shut it," Blake complained. "Not everything can go your way," but whenever he looked over to Alexis to hand her boxes, he shows her a happy smile. Blake is the number one pervert of the Guild. He is 17, his height keeps changing a couple of inches depending on the day, but his usual height is 5' 9''. He has blonde hair that reaches the middle of his neck, a tank top for guys that was a light blue color with shorts which were a blackish blue kind of color. He also wore purple bracelet things, and wears little brown sandals. He is hardly ever mad and is only serious when it comes to fighting in true, 'manly' battles.

"Why do you have to look at me like that," Alexis asked curiously, but not rudely. She is 19 at 5'5'', has blue eyes, blond hair that reaches down to her shoulders, wears a black sleeveless shirt that hangs around her neck, a black mini skirt, and black tights. Alexis is a caring, loving person. However, she is also quick-witted, mischievous and sneaky. Blake stood there laughing.

"I do it because that's just who I am," Blake answered as Telson throws him another box. Ilmari. On the other hand, Ilmari has been sitting in the corner behind some boxes doing nothing. He is 21 at 5'9'', golden-yellow eyes that go well with his purple hair brushed back and his yellow-orange strand of hair over his left eye. He wears a pink button-up shirt a lot, along with his black shorts, and also doesn't like wearing shoes, but will occasionally wear his pink slip-on sandals. Ilmari is very neutral, and yet he always tries to hide from everyone.

"Stop sitting around," Telson complains, but Ilmari doesn't move.

"I have done so much more than you," he said. He did not once look away from the piles of boxes. Aaron angrily sped over to Ilmari, but when Aaron got next to him, Aaron saw that there was a gap against the wall in the mountain of boxes.

"How do you flipping do this," Aaron whined, but Ilmari stands up and walks away.

"I will not repeat myself again and again; you don't listen to what I say," Ilmari said as he leaves the room to head downstairs. Bothered, the rest of the members in the storage room got the rest of the boxes they thought they needed to get out for the party. Telson, Ilmari, and Aaron, when they put the last of the boxes down, noticed that Seirol and Cream did all of the cleaning and decorating, and it looked amazing. Everyone began taking things out of the boxes and hanging up the decorations. Once everything got out of the boxes, Aaron, Ilmari, Lydia, and Telson put their hands on the boxes as to rip them up and throw them away, but someone came walking very slowly and innocently over to the three that were about to rip up the boxes.

"Umm… could you please… not harm the boxes?" This girl is a 3 foot tall 8 year old, the youngest of the guild. She had light red hair down to her waist with light brown cat ears and a light brown tail, being part cat. She has a purple low-cut t-shirt with an undershirt to cover herself from the low-cut, blue jeans, and she loves wearing orange Polk-a-doted, pink socks. She is the quiet, shy one of the guild. She is adorable, passionate and protective about many, many things, _especially_ boxes. Her name is Delight.

"None of these are going to be used for anything anymore," Telson, who wanted to rip them up, snapped. Aaron and Lydia agreed with a nod. Delight looked like she wanted to cry, putting her hands up to her face in a cat-like way as they were about to rip the boxes.

"But… boxes are so cute," she pointed out with a tear creeping down her cheek. Those holding boxes were really feeling bad now that she had shed a tear, looking adorable the way she put her hands at her face like that. Hesitantly, they all put the boxes down, and Delight moved her hands away from her face enough for them to see that she gasped in happiness. She quickly walked to the boxes, stacked them up, and carried them away with her tail, which reached the floor, waving around happily. She suddenly stopped because something was preventing her from continuing on. Delight turned the boxes to her side, and noticed who it was that stopped her.

"Cercil-sama," Delight said happily in a quiet, adorable way. The guy, Cercil, stood there in front of Delight, and then gave her a little smile. He has short brown hair, a grey blindfold over his eyes, a red shirt and blue jeans, and a black suit-coat kind of thing; at the bottom of the coat, it splits into six different strands that reach to his mid-shins. He is 18 at 5'8''. Cercil is the master of the guild. Cercil is quiet and he doesn't usually show himself to others except Delight. He doesn't try to be funny and he is stressed and depressed easily. He stood there continuing to smile at her, thinking about why he bothered to have let Cream be in charge of the party because she wanted to if there were going to be problems.

"How are you, Cercil-sama," Delight asked happily.

"I guess I'm doing okay," he replied. "It helps me to find that you are doing well." Delight gave him a wide smile and carefully put the boxes down quickly and hugged him. He hugged her back until she pulled away to pick up the boxes.

"I'm going to put these somewhere safe so those meanies don't do anything to them," Delight said in a quiet, worried voice. Cercil moved his head back to face the others of the guild, and they flinched and freaked out.

"Alright, go ahead," he told her. "Have fun with your boxes," he added with a smile. Joyfully, she walked away with her boxes, her tail swinging from side to side widely. Cercil after a moment then turned his head to face the others with an angered expression, who flinched yet again.

"You all know that the rule with boxes is that they all are reported straight to Delight, right?" Cercil folded his arms after fidgeting with the blindfold he had on. "I may be blind, but I'm not _that_ blind." Telson wasn't shaking as badly as the others, and he was the one to respond to Cercil.

"We got carried away about the frustration from the work we have to do without anyone else around to help." Cercil kept facing their way. Eventually, he walked over to the stairs and up them. Those that were upstairs flinched when they saw him, too, as he went up another set of stairs. When he got up onto that third floor, he turned his head over the side to look down to the first floor through the opening in the floors just like the Fairy Tail guild. Once he went into a room, everyone quickly started working again.

"Why do we bother staying at this guild," Telson complained, which caught Seirol's attention.

"We are here because we wanted to, and because Cercil _cares_ about us," he snapped. "He isn't a bad person; he just has lots to worry about."

"What is there that he has to worry about," Telson snapped, but Seirol snapped at him.

"He has to worry about all of us and those that are out on missions," he roared. "And he worries about the guild because of the government payment stuff to keep the guild going for us to be here! You are free to go if you want," Seirol stormed back into his little corner of the guild. Everyone down there stood there watching him as Lydia, Blake and Alexis come down with boxes.

"These will be the last ones that we need to bring down and use," Alexis said with her normal tone of friendliness. Telson and Aaron grabbed the boxes and those still working with the decorations all began opening the boxes and taking things out, remembering to put the boxes to the side for Delight, who will once in a while walk over by the side of the floor to grab the boxes and walk away slowly with the boxes, swinging her tail.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-('o') ('o')-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

By night, the other mages of the guild finished their missions and were back at the guild, shocked by the decorations around the guild. From rail to rail on the higher floors, since there are open flooring in the center of the upper floors, there were chandeliers, tables with table cloths and candles, the walls were sparklefied because of Cream, lots of scrumptious food, and so much more. Cercil, on the 3rd floor, was walking to the edge of the floor where a platform extended a bit into the open flooring. Everyone noticed Cercil walking onto the platform and gave him their full attention. A moment of silence comes upon the guild waiting for Cercil to speak. Delight was behind him, along with someone else that was in the shadows. No one could see the face.

"Today… is the 10th anniversary of the Mystic Deer." Everyone roared into applause and fell silent once more. "We have been successful with receiving the surrounding island's trust to take care of them, and that is what makes the guild go on." Once again they all go into applause and howling. Cercil was now being energetic in a serious way. "We have been getting better and better with getting and finishing missions, and we are all getting stronger." Applause. "And so, for the third time ever to happen in the guild, we will be opening up sign ups for the S rank mage tests." Everyone started roaring and applauding in excitement, with Seirol looking up in surprise, but still with his upset expression. "I would like those that want to do so, to do it as soon as they have thought hard about doing it. Also, you are all aware of the way the guild has been made about S mages: We do not reveal the identity of S mages to anyone outside of the guild, or to anyone of the guild, except for themselves. Even if you think it is obvious of whom they are, you are still not to speak of anything about such." About all of the 100 mages in the room started nodding. Remember, this may seem like a lot of members, but these many islands only have this individual guild to be there for them. "Now, what are we waiting for?" Cercil ended as everyone yelled out.

"Party!" Everyone started cheering again, taking drinks, hugging, shaking hands, and many other things, celebrating the anniversary of the guild, even though some broke out into fights over little things, kind of like Fairy Tail does. Cercil went back to the hall and into his own room as Delight and the other person left towards the stairs to head to the party floor.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-('o') ('o')-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Towards the end of the night, Cercil had everyone gather around in a circle to talk about matters that have been situated with and solved, and what still needs to be fixed while the rest of the guild left for the night except Sarah, the caretaker of the guild, who is very old, who cleans up for a long time with Delight. Cercil was on the third floor, standing in his quarters, looking through papers and going through the plans for the S mage testing. Seirol, as usual, would be outside in the back of the guild training in the little training playground, using the sandbags, but every night he changes the sand to steel and metal and did not use any gloves. Afterwards, he would then head back into the guild where he sleeps on the second floor and look at his collection of little hairless, clothe less, plain dolls that he places around the room, and heads to his bed. At about this time, like every night, Delight, Sarah and Cercil will head into their beds as well.

Now the 11th anniversary for the guild. The tragic accident.


	2. The Tragedy

**Chapter Two: The Tragedy**

As the sun rose, guild members began entering the guild as Delight stood outside like she always does on top of a tower of boxes in the morning while hugging a box.

"Why does she always have to do this every morning," Lydia complained.

"How should I know," Aaron complained back. While they began arguing about the stupidest things like why Aaron is always upset, the last of the members finally got inside other than the two of them.

"Do you want to bet Delight won't be there anymore and that the boxes are all gone, too," Aaron murmured after looking at the tower of boxes with Delight on top. When he looked to Lydia, who then looked over at the tower, she just looked at nothing: the tower was gone, along with Delight.

"Well of course she isn't there," Lydia snapped. "Once everyone is at the guild, she disappears," she said, unsure of how she disappears like that. The two of them went inside finally when they noticed that everyone was in a circle, surrounding something. Lydia and Aaron tried to push through the crowd, but no one would let them get through. A sudden cheer was made, and there was red liquid flying. Cercil, having been asleep, was heading down the stairs to the center of the crowd. Cercil arrives at the center of the crowd and sees two people: Gerald and Clef. Gerald is 23 years old and 5'9''. His orange eyes match his tiny goat horns and his pink, fluffy, short curly hair. He wore jeans with a brown sweater that had yellow fluffy edges on the sleeves, hood, and the opening for the head. Gerald is interpersonal, meaning he talks and does things with other people and likes being with others. He is very talkative, very sadistic when it comes to the pain of others, and he can be funny whenever he wanted to be. Clef, on the other hand, was intrapersonal, where he likes being by himself and not around anyone all of the time. He has red eyes with black hair, the front of his short hair pushed upward to spike upwards, a white button-up shirt with a collar, jeans, and brown socks. He doesn't like wearing shoes very much. He is quiet, a lonely loner, sleeps a lot, and is an on-going kind of person, no matter what the situation is. Cercil walks over to Gerald and grabs him by the collar of his sweater, lifting him off of his feet with Gerald not able to move or do anything.

"What are you doing," Cercil asked. Once everyone finally noticed that Cercil was there, they started to freak out due to having had been cheering them on with the fight. Clef had a gash in his nice white shirt with blood soaking into his shirt. "We do not have fights like this in my guild."

"And yet you let us fight yesterday at the party," Gerald said.

"That is because there wasn't any blood and everyone was doing so in a friendly way."

"Please rephrase your point here," Gerald said. "I'm still new here." Some smirked at this fact. Suddenly, Gerald moves his hands to his eyes, along with those that had smirked at the fact.

"I do not want two people fighting in a way where you can become enemies with someone, as if it was a fight between two completely different guilds," Cercil said quietly in a slow, serious tone. "I didn't care about the fights yesterday because they were the friendly kind of fighting, like what Fairy Tail and other guilds do on that island way out there."

"What did you do," Gerald asked calmly, the others leaning forward to try understanding why they can't see as well.

"Magic. How else would I be able to? After your time is over for your consequence, you'll get your sight back." With that, Cercil puts him down on the floor and walks up the stairs into his quarters.

"What is his magic," Telson complained as everyone began dispersing.

"No one knows," Sarah the Caretaker said as she passed by them with Clef to go heal his wound. After the situation was settled and Clef was healed, everyone was back to their usual doings and schedules of the day as if nothing had happened.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-('o') ('o')-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Delight was outside in the front of the guild near one of the bridges that led to other islands. The island, since it is in the center of the islands and quite a ways from any other island, has bridges all around that lead to many, but not all, of the island, so others can come for help and offer jobs. Delight has been making a castle out of her boxes all morning after everyone headed inside, although she would get distracted by herself for her liking of boxes, for she may "nom" on the boxes, twitch her ears and swing her tail around as she sat with a box somewhere on her castle. She continued placing boxes on top of each other until she got to the location of where she wanted the top of the castle to be. Delight looked out towards the bridge in front of the guild like she usually does after making her tower, castle, or whatever it is that she makes. Out of nowhere, a light fog began forming around the island and its bridges all around. Delight cautiously hugged the closest box she could find with a worried expression of someone doing something to her boxes, her ears falling down and her tail curled up around her feet as she sat.

"What… do you want," Delight quietly called out loud enough for those on the bridge to hear. A few figures started becoming visible from the now heavy fog.

"We're the guild that is going to be taking over your guild," a buff person in front proclaimed as they continued walking towards the island, eventually running at the guild until something collided with them, sending them backwards. They looked up at Delight as they stood back up, Delight holding her box a little tighter, trying not to break her box. This other guild tried again to charge at the guild, but again as they get to the end of the bridge, they were shot back, but this time they got either scratched up, bruised, or received broken bones. They got up again, but the buff person walks up and puts his hands just barely at the edge of the bridge.

"Go away," Delight said with teary eyes. "You're so scary," she said with a scared, worried tone.

"I said we're going to be taking the guild, and we are going to be the heroes instead of your crappy guild," the buff guy snaps, making Delight flinch in fright, and he at the same time pushed with his hands in front of him, breaking what appeared to be a barrier that was preventing them from walking onto the island. Delight's left ear twitched when the barrier was broken, and she began bawling really loud, too loud, and her hands glowed a bit, sending at great speeds another barrier outwards from where she was around the island, sending the other guild flying as it hit them either killing them or breaking bones. She made her new boxed barrier around the guild much thicker than last time and spread to take over most of the bridge that was visible due to the fog.

"Just because you look adorable doesn't mean we won't stop trying to—" before another word was spoken by those of the guild that started walking back, Delight cried out even more, making the boxed barrier even thicker and stretch out against them, but it stopped before it hit the other guild. They looked at Delight, drowned in tears but now silent as shed less tears while looking down to the side of her castle of boxes.

"Cercil-sama," was all she could say for a moment. Cercil was standing next to her castle facing the ground. "Th-those meanies…*sniff*… say they want to t-take our g-guild-d away," she said as she bawled again, but she didn't scream out like before. Cercil faced Delight who had her ears still down and her sail around her feet as she almost crushed the box that she hugged.

"Would you look at that," someone next to the buff one called out. "They have a baby kitten and a blind teenager out here to stop us! How pathetic can this guild get?!" Suddenly the eyes of that guild member against the Mystic Deer blew up, blowing up most of his head along with it.

"You don't mess with this guild," Cercil said just as the rest of the Mystic Deer came out to take a look at what was going on. When they understood the situation they either ran for a bridge in the opposite direction or ran over to the front bridge to fight.

"You're all pathetic! There's barely anyone brave enough to fight us in this crappy guild," the buff one laughed.

"Delight, remove the barrier," Cercil told her while he continued to face the ground. Without question or hesitation, but with a moment of joy through her tears, she removed her box barrier, leaving the guilds to charge at each other. It turned out that this was a dark guild that travels around the world looking for guilds that are helpless, without support of any guilds lying around.

This was a painful event. A tragedy.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-('o') ('o')-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Cream was hopping all over the dead bodies of the dark guild while the twins, Star and Shine, ran around collecting anything they saw useful to them. These twins were very identical: brown hair with green tips and edges of their streaked hair that reached the nose in the front and to the lower neck in the back. They had purple eyes, orange and brown horizontal striped short sleeved shirts, jeans, and they walked around barefoot. They were 15 years old and 3'1'', and they both had the hobby of pranking. They were evil, prankers and jokers, lazy workers unless it came to pranks, and they were quick-witted. They have been running around hunting for objects while Cercil and Delight sat on the now pile of boxes instead of a castle, the boxes singed here and there, but the two were untouched.

The dark guild won because Cercil ordered a surrender so no one else dies or gets injured anymore. It is true that the Mystic Deer had defeated many of the dark guild, but the dark guild had easily outnumbered the Mystic Deer that stayed to fight. Cercil was also bothered by the numbers that left the Mystic Deer just because a dark guild came. The dark guild had made their way into the center of the guild building, doing whatever it is they're going to do with it now.

"Are your boxes going to be okay," Cercil asked her calmly. "Can I help you with any of your boxes?" Delight was holding, for her life, the most damaged box which had a hole from one side to the other due to it being shot. She was barely chewing on the edge, hugging it and never showing any signs of letting it go, tears continuously going down her face as she then turned to look at Cercil who faced the ground with blindfold kind of lose due to having moved so much. He turned his head to her when he felt that she was watching him with continuous tears.

""Th-they're…dying," was all she started with, holding her box even more cautiously. "I-I need t-to take th-them ins-side," she cried a bit more, but didn't dare to look so weak like she did earlier, and she regretted looking like that. Cercil got up, picked Delight up from behind her by her waist, her tail still around her feet and one of her ears were twitching due to surprised that he picked her up. With a little blush, still holding onto her box and crying tears onto it, she slowly walked inside with her tail now slightly swinging from side to side as Cercil began stacking the boxes all together into a couple piles and carrying all of them inside into Delight's "Nursing Home for Boxes" room, where she was trying to slowly lick the wrecked box back to health, never letting it go.

"Will you be okay," Cercil asked, and Delight stopped licking the box.

"Yes, Cercil-sama, we'll be fine." She couldn't help but smile adorably and blush somewhat. Cercil smiled then left the room.

"I hope they get better," he said as he left, talking about the boxes. Delight closes her eyes and smiles, then happily going back to licking the boxes better.

Almost every member was gone now. Mystic Deer was starting to die. They were all too scared. They fought for a little bit and then ran off, or they ran off from the start in fear of losing, which is expected when someone with a weak soul faces a dark guild. There were now about 20 members left still around, including Cercil, Delight, Cream and the twins that apparently truly care about the guild out of the hundreds that used to be here. Alexis, Aaron, Ilmari, Telson, Lydia, Blake, Sarah, Seirol, Gerald, Clef, and everyone else still around were all heading inside the guild where Delight and Cercil, who went to his quarters on the third floor, were, but the twins continued to look around for objects to steal from the dead bodies.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-('o') ('o')-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

At this time, everyone that was left (Cercil, Alexis, Aaron, Ilmari, Cream, Telson, Lydia, Seirol, Sarah, Delight, Blake, Gerald, Clef, twins Star and Shine, Chime, Jace, Stephan and Vlad) were around a table chatting about what had just happened. These last members of the Mystic Deer had taken a bridge off of the island their guild was on and went to the guild's storage room.

"I think we need to do something about getting our guild back," Jace said in a worryingly tone. He is a blonde that is short and spiked up with blue eyes and usually has a strand of wheat sticking out of his mouth, having a habit of doing that back when he was in the family farm. He wore a white plain shirt with another shirt over it with the left half being checkered with red and grey, the left half all red mixed with some grey. He wore regular jeans that had a few rips here and there and brown farming boots. Jace worries about everything and tries to explain everything as little as possible and work as much as he could. "I mean, I don't want to end up homeless again."

"You always go talking about how you are homeless," Vlad pointed out. "It gets funnier every single freaking time you say it." Vlad is very sarcastic in a cruel way and shows no emotion except sarcasm. He also has blonde hair but has brown eyes almost covered by his hair, he wears a yellow-grey mixed jacket with cotton along the edges of the sleeves, bottom of the shirt, and the opening where the head is located, and he wears bright yellow pants that distract everyone that sees it. Vlad is 24 and 5'11''. All Jace did was stare at him in disgust and yet he worried and worried about what he would do next, but thankfully Stephan quietly began speaking. Stephan is very quiet and well reserved so he rarely speaks up. He has green eyes that are usually squinted to keep from having any eye contact with anyone, though it helps that his light light brown hair reaches his chin and covers his right eye, otherwise his hair is shorter. He wears a green collard t-shirt and jeans with brown formal shoes. Stephan is 20 years old and is about 5'10''.

"Umm… I would say that the only reason why—" just like always, a certain someone just doesn't care if anyone else is talking (but it always happens to be when Stephan is the one speaking, just like everyone else) begins complaining about every thing, even worse than what Lydia does.

"Well, what about you, Cercil?" Vlad pointed out. "You're the one that told Delight to put away the barrier. Isn't that the mistake that was made," he tried pointing out happily.

"Well its not like it matters anymore, they're all gone. We also now know who even cares about the guild and will fight for it." As Cercil pointed all of that out, Chime tried to sneak away, but she slipped when she got to the doors to the front of the storage. Chime was 19 and 5'6'', but she was _very_ clumsy. She hardly ever speaks as if she never spoke in her life. She pushes requests and invitations away, she's stubborn and supposedly rude, and tries to stay away from everyone, although she is very sympathetic for young ones when they are in trouble, but not for the young ones that just cause havoc. There is one thing about her, though, that everyone knows, and that is that when she is comfortable with someone, she wants to date them. The door then had slammed open, surprising Chime, although no noise came out of her, and another member of the guild was here: Liela. She stood there proud, blood all around her kimono and face, with some more from the dark guild dead behind her as if she had just fought with them. She had bangs that reached her shoulders, but her red hair was in a ponytail in a curly form, her kimono was purple with a few little pink and yellow strands here and there, and the edges of the kimono were thick and black. She was 20 years old and about 5'10'' in height. She is loyal and devoted, courageous, forgiving, hard working, truly serious when it comes to fighting, but the side effect of her personality is what is really creepy and ridiculous when compared to her of loyal and courageous personality.

"What are you doing on the floor," Liela asked Chime, who only gets up and dashes away. Shrugging that off, Liela walks over to the others and starts asking questions.

"Who is the one responsible for invading the guild and bring these idiotics to our location in this war," she said randomly, leaving Vlad laughing his head off as usual.

"There is no war," Alexis pointed out. "And no one called them here. That was a traveling guild that has no care about using others to invade and distribute information to themselves about other guilds."

"I didn't understand a single word you said," Cream said with a smile, happily. Alexis looked at her and just sighed.

"Does anyone have some medical stuff? I have some cuts here and there," Liela asked randomly, grabbing the edges of the kimono as to pull it off, leaving Vlad to laugh his head off completely again.

"Don't do that," Aaron yelled as loud as he could. "You're so retarded!"

"But I am retarded and stupid, according to all of you," Liela said innocently.

"Well duh! You always get really close to stripping naked! You say the stupidest things! You're so random! You're—"

That's enough Aaron," Cercil snapped, pointing at Liela to keep her kimono on. She keeps it on obediently. Aaron was only happy that she was loyal to Cercil.

"We will deal with what to do later. For now, we need to sleep," Cercil pointed out, and they all headed to separate parts of the storage.


	3. Missions, part 1

**Chapter Three: Missions, Part One**

"Does anyone oppose the plan?" Cercil asked the other 19 members left of the Mystic Deer guild that sat around the tables that were pushed together to make a big table. No one denied the plan. Since everyone woke up, they have been discussing furiously about what to do. Without knowing how many hours it took to plan what to do, they finally persuaded each other to agree with what to do: Delight, the Guild Guard, is to not let the barrier around the guild storage down for any reason with her Box Magic with the exception of letting members inside. Members are to make sure that they do missions so no one has to worry about money being too low to pay for the guild's storage to keep on the island. Every once in a while, someone like Chime, Stephan, or Ilmari are to venture around the islands to make sure nothing harmful against the islands are going to attack or anything dark against them.

Throughout the meeting, Chime had been trying to attempt leaving, but Liela wouldn't have it, and prevented her from leaving. Aaron fought against everyone while Vlad continuously laughed at Aaron and Liela, as Liela tried to shut Aaron up by trying to hug him. Her hugs can get quite tight. Delight had brought stacks of at least 50 boxes before the meeting began and stacked them all up in a 5 by 10 tower. She used her Box Magic to stick the boxes together so they didn't fall apart. She then made an opening on the lower right corner box and, with her ears perked up happily and her tail really swinging while on all four, she crawled inside as if it was a maze. Somehow, and strangely, she had crawled all the way up to the upper left corner box and made two flaps swing to the left and right of that one box where she sat and twitched her ears as she chewed on the edge of 'the window', listening to all of the conversations when they began the meeting. Whenever anyone asked her a question about anything, she would just agree with it, not really knowing or caring about what it was that they asked. Star and Shine, who have been toying around with their stuff they collected from the dead people, would just agree like Delight or teasingly randomly say no with anything that was asked. Sarah had been cleaning throughout the meeting, always holding a duster, broom or washing rag. She would answer any questions that were asked, though. Clef, though, tried to not be part of the meeting and would be writing on what seemed to be black music paper. Stephan was ignored by everyone the whole time, and had momentarily had a fight with himself about why no one pays any attention to him. Everyone else was listening and answering or sitting there bored.

"Now that we have come up with an ideal plan of what to do," Cercil began as he stood at the table, "I've decided to cut the S-mage testing." Jaws fell to the floor while Cercil folded his arms. "I will, instead, be making individual check-ups with everyone to see where you are at and what you can do."

"What kind of bull s—" Aaron was smacked in the face by Alexis to keep him from swearing while everyone starts yelling out at Cercil as well.

"I wanted to be an S-mage," Lydia complained loudly.

"I wanted to see what it was like," the twins whined at the same time, making Sarah come over to try patting their heads better when she heard them whine as if they were hurt.

"There is a chance," Cercil continued, which silenced everyone from their complaining. "For someone to become an S-mage, just like the past, only one passes, but I will decide who that is when you have your check-up with me."

"What if we lost our past S-mages because of the dark guild," Jace complained, being really worried, as usual, about whom and where the S-mages were.

"End of subject," Cercil announced as calmly as he could. "I only wanted to announce that. Now remember that the second floor is restricted unless you are going up there to head to your rooms and not down the hall that leads to the S rank missions. Now go get a mission." Everyone began to head for the mission board slowly, confused: when they got to the board, which had enough for everyone to go on their own mission, they noticed that something was missing.

"What the **** are the teams supposed to be," Aaron screamed out as Alexis punched him straight on, dead center of his face.

"I don't mind who I'm with," Alexis pointed out in her cheerful tone, but then changed to annoyed. "Unless I'm with _him_…" she said as she glared at Aaron and Vlad laughed at their situation. Delight, when she got out of her 'box maze', picked up a box and had joined everyone else at the tables. When she got to everyone else, being confused since she doesn't do missions because she is the guard the guild, she decided to put the box down and crawl through the top of the box and she curled up with her ears down to the sides and her tail curled up to her forehead to sleep, purring. Cercil took a moment to think about teams while everyone continued to argue.

"Here's how the teams will work," Cercil began, getting everyone's (except Delight's) attention…

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-('o') ('o')-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

After the teams were decided and everyone left complaining or just leaving just to get the mission done, Cercil started heading for the stairs until Clef, who was hiding in a corner, came out and started talking.

"Why did you put them in such weak teams," Clef asked as if this meant business. "They won't be able to accomplish anything in teams not really organized like that." At this time, Delight had decided to wake up, stretching as she yawned, then slowly crawled towards the edge of the box. She put too much weight on the side, though, and the box was tipped to its side, and she fell onto her side as well. She sat up with her legs bent to her sides from the knee down, curling her hands like a cat as she rubbed her eyes, and then slowly turned to look at her box. She stood up slowly, ears flat horizontally, grabbed her box and headed for the stairs. Before she made it to the stairs, though, she fell forward, the box falling out of her hands onto the ground while she fell inside it and fell asleep, purring away.

"If we need to restart our guild because of the amount of members we have now, then we need to have everyone make some kind of bond with one another, and get along."

"Okay," Clef said because of his ongoing personality, letting things go, and Cercil turned to Delights direction where she lay in the box with her tail hanging out of the box, slightly swinging from side to side. He walked over and grabbed the box with her inside as to put her in a distant part of the storage and put her down. Before he could leave, he heard someone start talking to him.

"Cercil-sama?" he turned around to face Delight who was rubbing her eyes like before, all cat-like.

"Yes?" Cercil answered.

"I think you need to tell them who the three S-mages are right now, and who we—" Delight was cut short from her cute voice that she gets when she wakes up, Cercil placing his hand over her mouth.

"They will find out in those missions who the S-mages are, okay?" Cercil stood straight up again, removing his hand from her mouth.

"What missions," she asked tiredly. Cercil rubbed her head, her cheeks becoming red.

"Get some sleep. You had a rough couple of days." She nudged his hand a little with her head in an adorable matter, and then went in a few circles inside her box, purring as she fell asleep that afternoon.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-('o') ('o')-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**Missions, Part 1**

-Team: Seirol, Cream, Teslon

-Mission: get rid of many acres of blackberry bushes from the island.

-Level: pull and throw bushes away, not minding if you get scratched or poked by thorns.

-Mission so far: Annoying.

"You're both so freaking slow," Seirol complained as they continued walking to their mission which was on the island just in front of them. This team was the first to make it to the island of their mission location, and this island was only populated with a few families that helped work with the production of much of the food supply for the islands we live on, including blackberries. Cream had been hopping from side to side in joy, occasionally picking blackberries here and there and eating them as they walked down a path on the island. Teslon, always carrying his polished wood stick that looks exactly like a sword unsheathed that he uses to destroy, was walking as if he was on a detour just to be mean to Seirol. He eventually grabbed Cream and Teslon's hands and dragged them behind him. The house where the mission came from had a grandfather sitting on the porch with his granddaughter on his lap. The two of them, the grandfather using an old walking stick and with his granddaughter hiding behind him, walked towards the team who continued walking towards them.

"Are you from Mystic Deer," he asked. Seirol dropped Cream and Teslon's hands, holding up the paper he pulled out with the mission notifications on it. "Thank you very much for coming to do such work," he said apolitically.

"If I may ask," Seirol began, "what is the reason for you to want to remove these bushes?"

"These bushes are getting old," he remarked. "They have been sitting out there for hundreds of years or who knows how long, but the longer these plants on this island sit here, the sicklier the berries become and spread diseases everywhere."

"So you are taking precautions for everyone's welfare, sir?" Seirol asked.

"Yes, that's right, and you can call me Fredrick." Fredrick walked towards the bushes, and Seirol noticed that he stopped just behind a barely noticeable line made in the ground. "These blackberries are a great deal of the food we provide for the islands. Once these are removed, though, we will be planning new ones to keep that going." Almost immediately, Seirol impatiently but calmly and professionally spoke again.

"Why is it you wanted someone from the guild to remove these?"

"I want to remove these bushes before anyone else eats them," Cream stood there trying to look innocent, "so no one can get sick in case these are really too old of bushes and could get someone sick." Seirol looked at him, and then the line, thinking it was to show how close he wanted people to be from the bushes, and then he looked to the fields.

"We'll start right away," Seirol pointed out, Teslon giving a smirk because of the smashing he got to do.

"Thank you so very much," Fredrick thanked, looking as if he was going to give all of them a big hug. "Oh, and if you need to have a break or something to eat, or if you want to take a break from pulling out bushes or whatever you want to do but still want to work, I have some clothing that I wanted to fix and—" before another word was spoken, a slash of wind flew by. They noticed that Cream was entering the house of the grandfather.

"Sorry about that," Teslon said annoyingly. "When someone talks about making or fixing clothes, she will sprint to where the clothing is. It's happened many times before where she will run off to help with designing on previous missions." He made it really obvious that he wasn't very happy about that.

"It's alright," Fredrick said, closing his eyes and smiled, giving out a little chuckle. "I don't mind at all what any of you do as long as you are here to help me protect everyone with the sickness that these bushes could cause to the people of these islands." He walked slowly back to the house, the little girl still trying to hide behind him. Seirol, with the hood of his grey sweatshirt still over his head, watched them head into the house before walking over to the line where Fredrick suddenly stopped at. Teslon, on the other hand, ran straight for the bushes to crush. When he ran past the line, it was as if he passed through into another atmosphere that was heavy. Teslon soon heard a roar loud and clear. Seirol has trouble with hearing, but he heard some kind of roar when Telson went past the line. When he stepped over the line, he also felt a heavier atmosphere push against him. The roar was louder this time.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-('o') ('o')-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

When Fredrick closed the front door, his granddaughter running over to a couch to color on some paper, he noticed that Cream had laid out piles and piles of clothing by color and sizes already.

"So it is true that you are obsessed with clothing?" Fredrick asked in confirmation.

"Ya," she confirmed quickly, really focused on the clothing. "Some of these are really old," she pointed out. He laughed.

"Yea, I guess that they are, but I wanted to actually make these a surprise for my granddaughter, who needed more clothing." Just by saying that, Cream made a mischievous smile.

"I can help with that," was all she said, and then she rubbed her hand all over one of the old, torn-up shirts that were next to her, and it became newer than brand new: the shirt was sparkling pink and now a fluffy hot pink shirt. She then took the closest pair of jeans and did the same thing, but made them newer than new good looking jeans. Astonished, Fredrick just stood there.

"H-how did you do that?"

"I'm a Style Mage," she pointed out. "I have magic that fixes, changes, and makes new or old clothing, nice or rough textures, and much, much more." She gave a huge smile.

"Can you help me make the ideas that I have thought of to make for my granddaughter?" Cream smiled in a friendly way.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-('o') ('o')-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"What is that?" Teslon called out as they tried to pull out the bushes with their gloves they had brought with them, and a silhouette of some creature towered over them. Something reached out as to hit Telson, but he jumped out of the way in the nick of time. He snatched his wood stick and jumped at the silhouette, slashing his stick at it. It hit. The sound of snapping bones were heard. But then the sound of bones being fixed was heard.

"What is this thing?" Teslon complained as Seirol stood there.

"I think it is something I have read about, but I don't remember what it was called," Seirol told him. "But I do remember that it is said that these kinds of things only try to protect their land."

"Well, that's just great," was all Teslon said before another strike was attempted to him by this creature..

"Try using your magic," Seirol called out.

"I don't want to have to use my magic! Remember Cercil saying that he would rather have us not use our magic unless it was truly necessary and part of the mission?"

"This is critical, and that was before the whole tragedy with the Mystic Deer," Seirol snapped. "We need to rid of the bushes so we can plant more here, but this thing doesn't want that, and your strength isn't enough to stop it." Annoyed, Teslon sighed, and took his wooden weapon with both of his hands and sighed. Suddenly, the long section of the weapon had been cut into shreds in a split second, and disappeared due to the small size they were cut. Then the supposed arm of the creature started getting torn up by something, liquid spurting out of the arm as Teslon held his 'handle' of his weapon.

"Happy?" Telson sighed.

"Yes," Seirol said. "Your Shredding Magic is what I wanted to use to see if it'll have any effect on it." Teslon was ticked.

"You just wanted to see if it would _work_? Of course it works! What about your magic?" Seirol snapped a glare at Teslon.

"I would rather not have to use it." The creature started throwing a rampage the area, swinging its other arm at the two of them while the other arm looked like it was healing itself, too. "Shred the creature already!"

"It takes time for me to 'shred' something this huge. Plus, what about what you said about using _my_ magic?" Teslon snapped, just as the creature grew larger as if it was going to use a huge attack at Teslon or explode.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-('o') ('o')-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Not too long afterwards, all of the clothing that Cream had gotten on her own, and many more piles that Fredrick had brought down, were all newer than new, sparkling, and shiny.

"Thank you so much," he began. "The business people wouldn't give us a good amount of money for the amount of food that we sell to them, so I couldn't get anything nice for my granddaughter, Ali, who has always worked, not having a single friend and has never gone to school because of our lack of money." He covered his face with his hands.

"I'm glad to help with anything with styling something up." Cream smiled.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-('o') ('o')-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Looking up at the creature, Seirol sighed as he raised his hands in a strange way, spreading his fingers as well. He twitched his fingers a bit, and then started moving his fingers in a sparkles-are-flying-out-of-my-hands motion. He then he pulled his hands upwards, sending the creature into the air. Then he pushed quickly downwards, sending the creature against the ground. It lay there motionless when it hit the ground. Teslon just stood there.

"What was that?" Teslon snapped out loud. "That is wicked magic!"

"It's magic," Seirol snapped. "It should be pretty obvious what my magic is, though," he said grumpily, sighing. "I'm a Puppet Mage, I do puppetry."

"What about your strength?" Teslon grumpily called out, too.

"It's the power of an S-mage, idiot," Seirol, one of the three S-mages of the Mystic Deer guild, smirked.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-('o') ('o')-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Thank you all so very much," Fredrick said with tears coming out of his eyes quickly. "And I'm sorry about keeping the fact that there was a creature that protected the field as well." Teslon grunted at the remark, since he couldn't do too much against the creature. "I tried talking to it before, but it just wouldn't listen to me, and I was too afraid to bring it up to you. I also deeply thank you, Cream, for helping me with the clothing, as well with all of you helping me to plant more, fresh blackberry bushes." Where the old but removed blackberry bushes were, sat a brand new field of bushes. Ali came running out of the house in the sparkling pink shirt and the nice jeans that Cream had first made.

"Grampa! Look at these clothes! I love it!" Her grandfather bent down and hugged her full joy.

"I'm truly in your debt," Fredrick cried. "If you want, I can make arrangements with your master with sending food supplies to your whole guild," he said as he handed Seirol a paper with writing on the front and back.

"I will make sure this gets to our master, and we are more than happy to come help you out," Seirol said with a friendly tone, though he continued to show no emotion and continued to wear his hood. "Have a good day," is the last thing he told Fredrick and Ali before he left.

"Have fun with your clothing, but be careful with them," Cream said as she hopped around, then hopped away.

"See ya," was all Teslon said to the two of them. Fredrick pats his daughter with his hand and waved with the other with continuous tears.

"This is the best day of my life, of course it was wonderful," Fredrick cried to himself as he continued to wave as he watched them walk back to their guild. As the three walked back to the guild storage, though, Teslon was going nuts.

"I don't get this at all. What happened to making sure that the islands were safe, keeping everything safe?!" Teslon pointed his fixed wooden sword at Seirol and Cream.

"How should I know," Seirol snapped. "To keep a dangerous sickness from conjuring and causing a plague?"

"What about the clothes," Teslon snapped.

"That was just a side thing," Cream smiled. "The big thing was the possible illnesses from the berries," she noted. Telson didn't like this, thinking it was a measly mission, and began stomping around, Seirol and Cream taking no notice as they journeyed back.


	4. Missions, part 2

**Chapter Four: Missions, part 2**

-Team: Chime, Gerald, Stephan, Star

-Mission: Go to a mansion to talk to owners about something, and then guard their mansion until their return in the evening (about 6 hours long). Reason will be told upon arrival.

-Level: Great with guarding, and a listening, cooperative team.

-Mission so far: Miserable.

"I'm surprised you haven't made a single noise," Gerald said as he continued poking Chime with sticks he found on the path before they arrived onto the bridge that lead to the island the mission was located. While on the bridge, Star would kick rocks at Chime's feet while Gerald laughed.

"Please stop," Stephan pleaded quietly. "It isn't nice to kick rocks at—"

"Do you want us to start annoying you?" Star looked back at him and Stephan gasped as he looked off the bridge at the distant islands so he didn't look into his eyes. Suddenly he noticed Chime had fallen onto her knees.

"Stop it," Stephan said again, this time more serious but still was worried and scared.

"And who's going to—"Gerald stopped when they turned around to see that Stephan wasn't there anymore, and then Gerald walked to where Stephan was to investigate. Chime got up and began speed walking down the bridge as the two of them investigated, mainly looking at the water that had strange ripples going through the water. When they looked over to check on Chime, though, Stephan was walking right beside her. Angered, Star and Gerald ran for them.

"What is the magic you possess again," Star snapped. "You're too stupid for me to remember your stuff," he smiled.

"I don't need to keep repeating myself, baka." Gerald hit Star in a teasing way. Chime turned around to face Gerald, and the air moved as she moved very quickly like a whip.

"What was that," Star snapped. "Are you an S-mage?" Chime did nothing but shake her head no and continue walking down the bridge as Stephan followed her depressingly. The other two stood there watching them walk away. Star began looking through his stuff as if he was making sure he had something. That was exactly what he was doing: he had remembered just then what Chime's magic was, and wanted to make sure he had the one object to help just in case something happens.

Throughout the time of being on the bridge, Star and Gerald had continued to bully the other two until the mansion was in sight: off to the right of the bridge at the edge of the island was a mansion about five stories high and about as wide as at least two football fields. Walking towards the bridge from the mansion was a man in a suit carrying a suitcase.

"Ah, so you are the ones from the Mystic Deer that will be watching over my mansion?" he asked.

"Why do you want us to watch it so badly," Star snapped. Confused with the tone of Star's voice, he continued.

"I have business with creating products that make homes nicer, and someone doesn't want me to succeed with this, and he even told me last night that he would attack my home and family today if I were to go to this meeting."

"Why don't you take your family with you then," Gerald asked sarcastically.

"I can't bring them to this meeting. Plus, my only child is very ill and is supposed to stay in bed according to the doctor's orders," He said, trying to hide emotion from the others.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of your family and mansion," Stephan pointed out. These two are always looking for trouble anyway," he added, Gerald and Star snapping their eyes at Stephan's.

"That's understandable," the man said worried, then looked at his watch. "I need to head out right now. Please keep my family and home safe until I get back in six hours." What that, he ran off.

"That was nice and short," Star murmured happily, running towards the mansion. Grinning, Gerald followed along.

"Want to watch those two run into trouble, or head inside and start…" Stephan stopped speaking when he noticed Chime, who he was trying to talk to, was standing there with her hands interlocked as she was about to cry. "Um… can I help you with anything?" Stephan tried to say to comfort her, but he wasn't sure how he should try to help comforting her since no one really wanted him to help with anything. Suddenly she reached her arms out and put them around his neck to hug him really tightly. Surprised, Stephan was unsure of what to do other than slowly hug her back as she cried on his shoulder.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-('o') ('o')-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"And that finishes the tour of the mansion," the butler proclaimed as he carried a bag of objects that he got after he and the team from the guild walked through every inch of the mansion tour. Throughout that time, the butler had been taking Star and Gerald's pranking objects and tools so they didn't do anything to the mansion. The butler was in his mid-fifties in a formal suit and full grey hair.

"Is there anything specific that you don't want us, or want us, to do throughout the evening," Stephan questioned the butler, annoying the other two.

"Yes, actually, thank you for reminding me. Please stay away from the master's room if that is possible," the butler replied quickly. "The maidens got a free day, so it's only me and the master's wife and child who have moved into the master's room. Oh, and the master wanted to propose having just one of you inside and have the rest be outside guarding out there." Chime began pointing to herself. "What is it? Would you like to be the one to be inside," the butler asked her, who nodded in confirmation. "Very well. The three of you, please follow me outside." For some reason, while the three of them walked with the butler outside, Stephan looked back continuously as if to look at Chime again and again.

"I would like to have one of you be guarding in the back of the mansion, one in the front, and one to walk around the perimeter of the land," the butler pointed out.

"I'll take the perimeter," Gerald replied all serious now.

"I'll take the freaking back," Star murmured, tired of the butler being in control of him.

"Then you can have the front," the butler told Stephan who nodded as the butler headed back inside.

"Don't die," Gerald said sadistically as he ran for the edge of the mansion's land perimeter.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-('o') ('o')-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Inside, Chime walked around in circles thinking when the butler walked through the doors without the others behind him.

"May I ask you something, ma'am?" Chime looked up and slowly nodded him that it was okay. "Is it that you don't want to speak because you are afraid of the reactions others will conduct, or is it from magic that you don't want to use, unless it is both cases?" Chime seemed to be shocked, wide eyed, and was about to speak until she stopped herself. "What magic is there that could be so horrible and that you wouldn't want to speak? Somehow offended, Chime sighed upsettingly.

"There," was all she said but when she did speak, even though she tried whispering, it was still pretty loud and bouncing off of the walls, becoming louder and really obnoxious the more the voice rebounded the walls. After about five minutes, the voice had diminished.

"So you are an Echo mage?" chime looked down at the ground depressingly. "That is understandable. "The butler stood straight and firm. "Once, an old friend of mine had a similar problem, for he had Boom Box magic ever since he was born, so everything he spoke was fifty times louder than it originally was, and he just couldn't find out how to control the magic. Just before an accident that occurred, he wrote something to me. It read, 'Sure, I don't want to speak so I don't hurt others because of my magic, but it is still very precious to me, my voice. I want to save my voice for when I can use it to save someone in dire need of help.' Sure, it may sound cheesy in some ears, but this is what I thought of about when you used your voice. You were born with Echo Magic already in you, weren't you?" He smiled then walked off as she had a shocked expression. Chime's face showed that she was moved and touched. Eager, she fixed herself into the center of the huge room. She gave a low 'hiss,' echoing so lightly you could barely hear it. The echoing rebounded into every inch of the mansion really quickly.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-('o') ('o')-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

In the backyard, Star was walking around as if he was looking around for something that was in the grass that invaded the large yard.

"What the flip. Why did I decide to do something like this? It's just too boring." Silence. "There isn't even a freaking noise anywhere to keep me entertained or anything…" A few meters away in the field of gardens and bushes that were part of the backyard, there were about twenty men in camouflage clothing.

"Alright men, spread to the sides and surround the yard," the head of them ordered as he looked over the bushes at Star. "This kid may very well be a mage, so don't let your guard down, even if he is just a kid." He faced the group of men behind him. "Let's have you drug him or something until he goes unconscious then head inside," he pointed to someone. As the men began dispersing, he looked back over the bushes to the kid, Star. When he did, he stopped breathing as he took in the sight of about fifty multiple copies of the kid wandering the yard looking all depressed. Eventually he was able to grab his walkie-talkie, though. "Change plan; we are going to charge in on my mark. This kid is still acting as if he doesn't know that we are here—"he was tapped on the shoulder before he could speak another word.

"If you think I'm _that_ stupid to think you weren't here, then there is something wrong with you," Star murmured in his ear. The copies began dashing to the edges of the bushes and gardens, attacking the men that crept all around. Star pointed to a little pond in the distance. "See that" I'm able to use reflections to see anything that the reflector can see. Even without my Mirror Magic, though, I would have seen you guys because you all think us kids are just so pathetically stupid." The mad angrily attempted slashing at Star, but it went straight through him. "Sorry, you'll have to come find the real me if you're that anxious to fight me, which would probably be a bad idea for you." Star's reflection raised a fist and threw a punch at him, making contact with his guts, knocking him out into the open grass where some copies came out to attack him.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-('o') ('o')-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"This is the worst day of my life," Gerald complained. "Nothing here. Nothing fun. Boring! Why did I even bother staying with the guild, just because of—"something exploded beneath Gerald's feet, shredding Gerald into nothing but ashes. Hidden behind trees were tanks and more men in camouflage clothing, which began heading outward towards the mansion. Before they even made it to the perimeter line of the land, there was an explosion blasted in front of them.

"Who shot that?! I didn't tell anyone to shoot," one of the men yelled angrily.

"What are you talking about," a voice began echoing in the air, the ash flying through the air. "The answer to who shot the gun is simple: it wasn't a gun." The ashes began circling around a single area as something was beginning to form. "You are all just stupid enough to not know what it actually was." The ashes collided and pressed together as Gerald began taking his form (along with his clothing) again. "That was me with my explosions I make, for that is what an Exploding Mage does." One of the tanks behind the men exploded. "There is nothing I can't blow up, and there are no explosions that can kill me. There also is no greater fun than exploding heads off of living people," Gerald pointed out sadistically as everyone blew up into shreds, making his pink curly hair shake and flow with the breezes of the explosions.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-('o') ('o')-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Up in the front yard, some snorkelers began emerging from the water, noticing that no one was guarding the front of the mansion. Some of them began chuckling and headed up towards it cautiously. They walked about half way towards the door. Nothing. Three quarters of the way there and still nothing. Arms reach of the door. Nothing. Opened the door and carefully put one foot in. Something hit dead center into the guy's guts, sending him backwards into the yard again. Before anyone could do anything, walls and traps began appearing out of thin air everywhere around them. At the doorway, also appearing out of nothing, stood Stephan.

"What kind of soldiers are you," he asked nervously. "You think lowly of a 15- year old, you make stupid questions and assumptions, and you aren't at all on your guard." He was shaking because he wasn't used to talking in front of others like this. "I'll have to teach you all a lesson." The walls began closing in on all of them as to squish them and the traps began moving as well. In no time at all, they had all fainted. "I'm glad that's finally over," Stephan sighed. "I don't like taking things that don't belong to me, especially if it's Star and Shine's stuff," he pointed out about the traps and walls that surrounded the yard. Stephan, using his Invisible Magic, made everything and himself invisible again and waited there for anyone else to come up.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-('o') ('o')-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The first five hours, other than what happened previously, went smoothly. No one came since then, and the mansion was fine. If someone did end up showing up, Gerald had coincidentally been there to just blow them up effortlessly. Everything was calm except for Chime. She continued to hiss softly at the ground, occasionally just listening to her surroundings. She felt something vibrate through the ground suddnely. They were digging through the ground. A handheld drill appeared between Chime's feet and a head poked through as to emerge from the hole, but also happened to look upwards when she looked down. Disgusted, and naturally, she screamed.

"Pervert!" Sadly enough, the echoes were like the sound of a jet taking off up close without anything to muffle the noise. The echoing went through the tunnel and through the head of the guy below her, which blew out their eardrums. The echoing continued for about another ten minutes until more people started appearing all around, but with ear protection. Chime, by flowing with the echoes, appears in the blink of an eye in front of those trying to enter the room and punches them, though the punch echoes through their heads, making the brain shrivel and tear it.

"This is stupid," Chime complained, not caring about the amount of noise since she was immune. "This power kills anyone I want with a single punch! I want someone hard to kill!" Nothing but echoing continued to rebound louder and louder by the second as she continued complaining and yelling louder and louder, killing anyone that entered. "I'm too powerful, and I can't control it very well because I was born with this magic!" Soon enough, she continued ranting she was so ticked until her magic began taking over her, breaking down windows and doors, catching Stephan, Star and Gerald's attention. They all ran to a door but couldn't get inside, along with the butler in the upper floors with his hands over his ears. Gerald was immune to the echoing because of all the explosions that he had been used to, Star used some mirrors to reflect the echoes away from him, and Stephan had an object that was made by Star and Shine which nullifies sound. Gerald made an explosion in the room to make the sounds rebound off of it to spread outside. Star made mirrors appear along the walls to keep the house from crumbling, also creating paths for the sounds to bounce outside. Stephan, though, when the volume of the sound decreased, began walking toward Chime with his ears covered with his hands, though they bled as he continued walking forward at a continuous yelling girl. Once Stephan got to arms reach of her, he moved his hands painfully away from his ears and grabbed her arms, pulling her to him into a hug. Almost right away, she stopped and hugged him back, crying her head off in fright, back to her normal self, while the other two continued getting the last of the obnoxious noises out of the room.

"That was retarded," Gerald began, but Stephan shot a glare at him to shut up. Suddenly they realized the sound of a helicopter was above them Stephan stayed with chime while the other two went outside to see a man carry a kid with him into the helicopter as it flew away.

"Great," Gerald complained. "Now I can't—"Star poked him, holding a mirror that showed the inside of the helicopter with the kid visible: all pale and sickly as if he was going to die any second. Star reached into the mirror and grabbed the kid, shocking everyone in the helicopter, and threw the mirror away after the others pulled the child completely out of the mirror.

"Now you can," Star sadistically said as Gerald smirked when he blew it up.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-('o') ('o')-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The six hours were over, the time being about 7pm. A helicopter that Gerald almost blew up came with the owner of the mansion coming out with his wife running out to greet him holding their only son. Chime refused to leave Stephan's side for the rest of the night as the master continued going on and on about how grateful he is for the four of them and having taken on such trouble that even he wasn't thinking was going to have happened.

"Anyway, I hope that you take this to your guild and think about it, okay?" he handed Stephan a paper that had to do with his business, including furniture and new inventions such as implanted fans through the floor and walls and impossible things. Who knew someone would be stupid (or smart) about coming up with something like this?

"Will do," Stephan said, and he also gave him a whole bag of money to give to the guild as they left back to the guild.

**(The purpose of this mission was because the owner of the manager that creates things for homes is the one that made the Mystic Deer building, and would like to keep him with good terms with them to rebuild the guild and to help upgrade security with the homes and buildings on the islands.)**

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-('o') ('o')-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**Back at the guild, about 4pm.**

Delight sat in her room fixing the last of her boxes and recollecting them all from downstairs.

"Boxes, boxes, boxes," she sang. "What would I do without you?" She continued singing, although she then stopped as if to be having a flashback. "What… would he do… without… me…" she continued on in deep thought. "I'm his partner, his team… and without me… a…" she continued to sit there, but began crying as she also started chewing nervously on the side of her box she just fixed up. "He… brought me here… we became partners… me of all… people…" She looked at her box, then put it down after licking the box better from having chewed on it. She went to a safe. She opened it. Inside was a single box. Her first box she ever received. Delight sat in the floor in a cute way, with her ears horizontal and her tail still, though, and she slowly reached into the box and pulled out a note card with a short message.

It read, in someone's handwriting other than hers:

_You are truly cute and adorable. You helped me with my first mission ever, and I'm truly grateful. Without you, I would have truly died and be crushed along with my soul._

_I hope that I can keep my promise to make sure you never end up in that miserable place ever again. And I won't let anyone go sending you away. You're my partner. My only friend._

_-The Demon Slayer_

* * *

**Please inform me of anything in a review or in PM that may seem confusing, makes absolutely no sense, or what you think just can't work!**


End file.
